Hiccstrid One-shots
by Silverchaska
Summary: This is a collection of my hiccstrid one shots, mostly very fluffy and romantic with that dose of teenage awkwardness that we all know and love. Rated M for future smutty one shots.


_A/N: Hi there everyone, this here is my collection of Hiccstrid one shots, which I will update whenever I feel inspired to write somthing new. This chapter is not explicit but the laters ones will be._

 _Enjoy the fluff!_

 _:)_

Hiccup and Astrid were lying in the long grass outside of berk, while the hot sun was streaming down on the two of them, they were sleeping next to each other. After the edge was destroyed by the explosion from the volcano they all moved back to Berk while Fishlegs found them a new island to stay on.

This of course gave Hiccup and Astrid plenty more time to sneak off and spend entire afternoons together, obviously the twins were still trying to find him both a good catchphrase in case Viggo had somehow managed to survive falling into a volcano along with a cure for his apparent and non existent illness so they had been spending time with Gothi who was mostly taking advantage of their hapless but good hearted attempts to help Hiccup and had instead found themselves organising her potion room and Snotlout was going through Berk's library still not giving up on Hiccups gambling addiction and Stoick was chatting at the forge with Gobber. This meant that these two teenagers who somehow had ended up falling for each other despite all of this calamity had the afternoon alone while their Dragons played down by the lake bonding over a large tree in which they were playing a game of 'tug of war' which Stormfly was winning.

"Did you know wether that was the real dragon eye?" Astrid looked over ultramarine eyes shining in the afternoon sun which was a rare occurrence on Berk which somehow was usually the weather was miserable, cold and was temperamental enough to warrant a voiceover introduction.

Hiccup hadn't heard her, he had fallen asleep. His dark brown hair was unbraided despite her fingers nestled deep inside of it gently stroking his scalp, it was highly likely that the forthcoming sensations her fingers had created had made him feel relaxed enough to quietly begin snoozing on her shoulder while they lay next to each other looking at the sky.

She rolled over and lay in top of him straddling his lean body while he slept on content underneath her, his fantastic dreams probably full of dragons, flying and whatever else was on his mind.

'How did this happen?' Astrid asked herself nestling into his chest which was missing the layer of dense leather, well handmade chest-plate which he wasn't wearing right now. "When did I become so… Interested in him.

'But to be fair it's not exactly a new thing for us, He's known I've liked him for years, that kiss meant something.'

'Hell its Hiccup, what am I worried about? He couldn't hurt me if he tried.'

She had been so deep in her thoughts that she hadn't noticed him stir and wake up and look at her staring down at him with her fingers in his hair still smiling.

"Astrid, did I fall asleep?" She watched him yawn quietly before looking up at her.

"Yeah you did." She didn't get up but still stayed in top of him. "You're cute when you're asleep."

'Why did I just say that?'

"Thank you Astrid." He smiled back he pulled her on top of him so he could feel her full weight, he didn't know why but he just wanted to be close to her.

And with that Astrid let go of the feelings she'd been keeping a secret and kissed him again. She wanted to bear her heart to him and show him, show him exactly what was going through her heart. Which was a deep romantic attraction to that confident, imperfect, sharp jawed, freckled, dragon riding, green eyed boy that she was straddling. She wanted so much more besides. So… So much more than chaste kisses and gentle touches.

He wasn't the best kisser and neither was she, but kissing Hiccup was so alien, so obscure to her yet so loving, so desperate, so passionate, so heartfelt, so… So… Hiccup. And that wasn't the half of it, feeling his heart beating fast when she touched his chest was so… Indescribable, the quiet gasps he made when her fingers brushed the right spots or when she accidentally hit some kind of pleasure point on his body was so gorgeous she could tell he liked it but he cared so much that he didn't want her to feel embarrassed. But when their lips brushed it was like the whole world faded to nothing, she'd only kissed him a few times but she could feel herself becoming addicted to him, and she didn't care.

For once in her life she wasn't chasing the next goal, trying to be the best at something she didn't need to be so ambitious. This quiet contentment was what she had, and right now buried deep in this sun drenched meadow on the other side of Berk on top of this warm, loving and heart melting boy was all she wanted to be.

They eventually stopped and blushed down at each other, but neither pulled away and instead looked at each other.

"Well I can say I waited till the perfect time now." Hiccup spoke quietly hands on her neck just playing with the collar of her shirt, almost flirting with the hem like he wanted to tear it off of her and see what she looked like without it.

"Yeah… You kinda did." She murmured. Watching him sit up and lean against a log.

"Did you say something before I woke up?" He asked fishing around for a water skin which he'd been keeping in a small leather pouch and taking a swig.

"Yeah, when you threw the dragon eye into the volcano did you actually know wether or not it was the real dragon eye?" Astrid asked just running her fingers through the loose threads on the top of his tunic while her other hand just lay on his hip.

"Why?" He asked pulling out a small knife and beginning to flick little lines into the wood.

"Seemed kind of rash throwing it into a volcano like that?" She murmured.

"At the time I was split between two options which was give Viggo the dragon eye or let him kill you I made the only decision I could given the options and after the amount of bother it had given us it was better off being destroyed." He responded "I couldn't let him hurt you Astrid, I made my choice and I quite like the outcome."

"But what if it was a fake and the real dragon eye is still in the hands of the dragon hunters?" Astrid asked, playing with some grass while she lay down on him using his torso as a pillow to rest her head.

"Then It's hidden somewhere, and Viggo probably hid it somewhere so far out of reach that it's never gonna be found again." Hiccup began to stroke her hair, and Astrid let out an involuntary purr at the feeling of his fingers in her hair. "And I highly doubt that Viggo told his subordinates about where he hid it so even if the remains of the hunters are able to form some kind of organisation again without either Ryker or Viggo they would have no idea where to start."

"So did you think this all through at the time?" She smiled up at him "Was this all one big Hiccup plan?"

"Actually no, more of a reckless, Astrid or dragon eye kind of situation with an outcome no one expected." He shrugged and smiled awkwardly.

"Except with this plan, no one got shot, struck by lightning and you didn't loose any more limbs." She smirked summarising it, she tossed her hair back and hiccup gave her a look of adoration.

"Shall I chalk it up as a great success then?" He asked smiling down at her.

"If you don't count the destruction of the edge due to the eruption of an active volcano, and Tuffnut crying about his boar pit and going through the five stages of grief in an hour I think we can."

The two lovers smiled at each for in that moment it seemed all of their troubles were over.

"We've found it sir." A small man who was dwarfed by a large imposing figure wearing a dragon skin cloak, with black braided hair and a missing arm covered in gronkle iron plates looked up from a map spread out across a table.

"The dragon eye?" The large figure responded storming out if the cabin and onto the deck while he looked at the island the fleet was moored on. "Ready the longboats."

Less than half an hour later the search party found themselves at the end of a labyrinth of traps and corpses of men still clad it bear skin and sitting in the pedestal where the real dragon eye was was the single scale of a brown stormcutter.

"Where is it!" The man to the next of the figure was thrown across the room setting off more traps which he didn't come back from. "Again! It's that... Dragon rider!"

"Drago, my men and I will find it." A tall northern looking man walked out and left the figure clutching the scale which he smashed with a tightening fist, although he had no idea of his inevitable failure.

The load cry of anger could almost be heard by the woman high in the sky atop her dragon who left the scale there. She fought the urge to smirk to herself, this would allow her to do even more she'd be able to go further afield and save more dragons than ever before.

That was as soon as she found out how it worked, as Valka had no idea of the system of lenses nor how the fire of dragons would allow it to work.

 _Like I mentioned these are only one shots so they will not be a story in this at all. I post my stories on both my Tumblr and here under my profile, hope you liked it!_

 _-MCR_


End file.
